


Diminuendo

by The_Grynne



Category: The Tudors
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-04
Updated: 2007-04-04
Packaged: 2017-10-03 01:06:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Grynne/pseuds/The_Grynne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Body, remember not only how much you were loved,<br/>not only the beds on which you lay,<br/>but also those desires for you<br/>that glowed plainly in the eyes,<br/>and trembled in the voice -- and some<br/>chance obstacle made futile.</p><p>- CP Cavafy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Diminuendo

**Diminuendo**

 

When your voice nears the last of its strength, and the silences ring of a deeper silence, remember the sweetness your song once held - and the hearts' devotion for the Lord, stirred, because of you.

God first, Crown second, for beauty is their proper due.

But keep something for your private self. And from your place of favour, secure in the worldly establishment, remember those who honoured you.

Acts of tenderness, long since given, do not fade, but are burnished by time. Treasure those lips that long ago kissed you; those eyes that shone with gratitude to no body, but you, remember.

 

THE END


End file.
